Inconstant Future
by Iggy's magic rabbit
Summary: Jack estaba cansado, adolorido y lastimado todos eran golpes superficiales en ecepcion de el constante rechazo del guerrero dragon, Chase young. Hasta que un dia llego a el la respuesta, junto con su hasta hace poco desaparecida madre ¿Abandonar todos sus sueños era la respuesta? ¿Y si la felicidad estaba a un solo paso de distancia? ¿Felicidad era igual a distancia? (Mal summary)
1. Chapter 1

Una agria lagrima amenasaba con salir de los ojos del genio del mal jack spicer, quien nuevamente era derrotado por los monjes xiaolin y su fragil corazon ya no podia mas con los constantes rechazos por parte del guerrero dragon, chase young junto con las constantes burlas por parte de cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino, ya siempre era lo mismo burlas, rechazos, insultos y moretones que le dejaban las constantes peleas con los monjes pero todos eran golpes superficiales en ecepcion del rechazo del guerrero dragon, podia sentir como cada dia su corazon se marchitaba un poco mas. Hasta que por fin una respuesta vino a el, junto con la llegada de su hasta hace poco desaparecida madre, quien como una loca azotaba las puertas con total libertad y levantando su rostro de la mesa donde la apoyaba, la miro sonriente la cual al darse cuenta desbanecio su sonrisa y se acerco a su hijo con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

¿que susede mi pequeño jackie? - le pregunto tristemente la mujer asercandose y posando su mano en su hombro - es por ese chico del que te has enamorado, cierto - eso logro poner en estado de alerta a jack, jamas penso que su alejada madre que siempre se mantuvo ajena a todo con respecto a su vida supiera algo que estuviera grabado en su roto y herido corazon.- no es que me pase algo con respecto a el ¿pero como sabias que me habia enamorado de alguien? - pregunto curioso y todavia con la guarda levantada

es facil, robo-jack me lo conto hace un tiempo - le respondio mirandole fijamente a los ojos, mientras este sentia como sus orbes rubis chocaban con los tambien de color rubi de su madre - jackie me preocupa tu estado, por eso eh venido por ti, para llevarte conmigo a nuestro nuevo hogar... pero eso depende solo de ti

ese pequeño recuerdo llego a la mente de jack, mientras miraba como todo habia cambiado despues de 3 largos años en los que paso estudiando y entrenando su cuerpo y su mente, sonrio al verse nuevamente en china, sus 3 años viviendo en america habian sido divertidos habia mejorado mucho y tambien habia conocido a bastantes personas unas mas interesantes que otras, muchas mentes prodigiosas igual a la de la el y se sentia feliz por ello.

pudo sentir como un pequeño bulto se movia ensima suyo, quito la sabana para verle mejor era un pequeñin de 4 años y tres meses, quien era hijo de su tia la cual habia muerto inesperadamente en una segunda luna de miel que iba a celebrar con su marido y padre del peque, cuando de repente el avion sufrio turbulencias y al final se extrello de lleno contra unas montañas. ni un solo sobreviviente, en sus testamentos tenian espesificado el que su hijo se quedara con su familiar mas cercano que en ese caso era el padre de jack, jonathan marcus spicer pero como el hombre no tenia ni tiempo para ver a su propio hijo el niño paso a manos de jack, no de su madre quien nuevamente despues de prometerle que se queraria con el, a las 2 semanas tuvo que irse de inprovisto y dejo nuevamente al pelirrojo solo, hasta que el bebe de 1 y un mes llego a sus brazos, era de cabellos rojos como la mayoria de sus familiares de parte de su padre y con los ojos carmesi al igual que el con gran interes por las maquinas que creaba jack mas estaba mas que obvio porque se interesaba, por que su pequeña mente al ver cualquier odjeto brillante se emocionaba, mas el veia alto ponencial en el niño, todas sus distintas expresiones al ver las cosas que le gustaban y las cosas que no, las mayoria de las que le gustaban eran maquinas tecnologicas y a veces llegaba hasta a desarmar alguno de sus juguetes o algun control que encontrase por hay tirado.

desde hace tiempo ya habia olvidado la mayoria de las cosas refrentes a la magia, mas solo queria hacer el papel de ''mama'' para ''su hijo'' al salir del aeropuerto con su retoño en brazos subio a su limosina para que le llevase a su antigua y ahora nueva casa, al llegar sonrio al recordar muchas de las cosas que habian pasado en aquella vieja mansion la cual habia sido remodelada antes de su llegada como les habia indicado su madre a algun personal de limpieza y decoracion ''¡Mi bebe y su bebe no viviran en esa antigua casa de espantos a la que tu llamabas hogar antes!'' - gritaba histerica cuando su hijo le planteo la idea de que volveria a china- por lo menos deja que le den un pequeño retoque a esa casa, para hacerla mas apropiada para el bebe'' lo recuerda como si se lo hubiera dicho hace 5 segundos, sonrio al darse cuenta del gran cambio que habia hecho con su vida y ademas con su cuerpo debia admitir, pues era considerablemente mas alto, con las caderas un poco anchas por lo que le daba un cierto toque de señorita del cual el no se enorgullesia, llevaba el pelo mas largo y sin sus habituales lentes naranajas por lo que dejaba que su cabello callera con gracia por ensima de su frente tapandola completamente pero sin ostruir su vision para nada, su vestiario habia cambiados ya no solo usaba negro sino tambien rojo, gris, azul oscuro y algun que otro verde oscuro, sonrio nuevamente al ver a su chiquito dormir pacificamente entre sus brazos le llenaba de felicidad y hacia que su corazon suspirara de ternura, al entrar a la casa esta se encontraba diseñada con gusto, finos muebles adornaban el salon y una que otra parte de la enorme mansion, que si la memoria no le fallaba tenia 7 habitaciones de las que antes apenas usaba dos, una como recamara y otra como laboratorio y taller, sin incluir el baño que era algo a parte los cuales eran 5, con un sotano totalmente terminado, una terraza con un enorme jardin trasero y otro enorme jardin delantero cual ahora poseia una fuenta y muchas plantas y flores que adornaban el lugar asiendole irresistible a la vista.

acosto al pequeño en su cama, mientras sentado en la orilla de esta acomodando sus cosas y las de su retoño, principalmente sus pañales y sus hermosas vestimentas debia admitir que cada vez que veia algo del niño suspiraba o lo olio y o abrazaba, antes de la llegada de ese pequeñin nunca se habia llegado a sentir tan feliz y odtimista como ahora, despues de acomodar todo sintio como la cama se movia levemente .-mami- un llamado lo saco de todo pensamiento, el niño que antes dormia se habia levantado y frotandose los ojos, miro adormilado a quien buscaba.- mami, cargame- dijo medio dormido el pequeño pelirrojo, a lo que su ''madre'' sonrio y tomo al niño en sus brazos. - tu y yo seremos muy felices, mi amor - comento, abrazandolo con mucha ternura.

con que jack spicer ha vuelto - decia en voz alta una bruja heylin en su palacio, sintiendo el aura del mencionado - despues de tanto timpo, creo que esto podria ser divertido

mientras en su cuidadela, un antiguo guerrero heylin, tomaba una ducha de sales aromaticas tranquilamente, hasta que su baño fue intenrumpido por un cuervo que entraba de improvisto por la ventana pareciendo algo alterado para despues transformarse en un chico de pelo negro como la misma oscuridad y ojos de igual tono, su piel relativamente clara y vestido con ropas negras,- ¿que es lo que quieres, Kuromasa? - pregunto el señor dragon con los ojos cerrados- sabes que no me gusta que se me moleste en estos momentos

Amo, lo se pero es que esto es muy importante- respondio mirando al hombre

No importa cuan importante sea, puede esperar - dijo cortante para abrir y cerrar nuevamente sus ojos con una lijera pisca de enojo en su voz.

Amo esto no puede esperar, lo juro - intento hacer que el mayor le escuchara pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

Kuromasa largate de aqui antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda - termino de decir el mayor.

¡Pero señor es que el joven jack spicer a vuelto! - eso lo tomo desprevenido, miro sorprendido al cuervo quien le miraba de igual manera asombrado para luego tomar su forma y irse volando por donde hay entrado, dejando al dios maligno de la oscuridad solo y pensativo. minutos despues caminando por el gran salon de su hogar, por donde pasaba un aura de maldad permanecia en el como era de constumbre pero esta vez era mas grande de lo usual y estaba cargada de preocupacion por lo que sus sirvientes felinos no se atrevian a diriguirle la palabra y evitar todo contacto con el amo con el estado en el que se encontraba era mucho mejor no cruzar miradas con el, nadie sabia cual era el origen del extraño comportamiento del amo, mas nadie estaba tan loco para ir a encararle dirrectamente. Sonrisas de felicidad estaban ahora grabadas en las caras de todos los habibitantes de la ciudadela al ver al amo desaparecer a quien sabe donde.

dormian con tranquilidad, con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Sonrio y los miro, en verdad spicer habia superado todo su antiguo el, siguilosamente se aserco y acaricio la mejilla del chico y la admiro por unos segundos para despues posar sus ojos ahora en el mas pequeño, quien abrazaba posesivamente a jack, mientras este tambien lo hacia. En ese momento su mirada reflejaba cariño y ternura, acariciando el rostro del niño, quien al sentir el contacto respondio a la caricia inconsientemente ''que tierno'' - pensaba todavia acariciando su rostro, para despues retirar bruscamente su mano al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, el era Chase young el principe del mal, ya hace siglos habia dejado de sentir o habia olvidado todas las emociones mortales a ecepcion del sentir placer, pero al ver como el mas pequeño se chupaba el dedo mientras dormia le probocaba una enorme ternura, hasta tenia ganas de ser... ''su papi'' y de que este fuera su cachorro y el del jack, por unos minutos este se planteo la idea para despues volver a su ciudadela y analizar totalmente la situacion un poco mas tranquilo.

Un rayo de sol se colo por su ventana de improvisto haciendole despertar ''maldita sea, se me olvido correr las cortinas'' se dijo asi mismo, mientras intentaba no hacer un movimiento brusco que derpertara al menor, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano cuando al levantarse de la cama sintio como una pequeña manita sujetaba la parte superior de su pijama .- mami - decia frotandose los ojos lentamente con la muñeca de su otra mano - ¿a donde vas?

a ningun lado mi cochita - le respondio pelliscandole un cachete - ¿porque no me ayudas a hacer el desayuno?

mami tu diguiste que no ibas a hacer nada - comento agil intentando escaparse de ayudar a preparar el desayuno

no cariñin, mama te dijo que no iba a ningun lado, no que no iba a hacer nada - dijo mientras cargaba al niño - ¡pero mama! - se quejaba poniendo su cabeza en el cuello de su ''madre'' y haciendo un puchero - no me vengas con esas, ahora vamos a hacer el desayuno - le reprocho

porque mejor no vamos a un mcdonald, unos vendria bien un poco de aire fresco - decia intentando todavia safarse

¡Long Spicer, no me hagas hablar mas, nos daremos una ducha y prepararemos el desayuno JUNTOS! - reprochaba jack enfadado, diriguiendose al baño

Sonrio un ser que veia desde su trono, el anterior suceso, odservando todos sus movimientos con mucho detalle y pudo ver como el chico de la piel cremosa, peliaba nuevamente con el cachorro, quien exijia que se le bañase en el lavamanos alegando que le gustaba mas bañarse ahi que en la bañera, una sonrisa mucho mas amplia se instalo en su rostro al escuchar las muchas estupidecez que hablaba el niño y que le recordaban al genio de mal en el momento en que vivia en su cuidadela, diciendo tonterias y gritando a los cuatro vientos cuanto le admiraba y le amaba, todo el tiempo era lo mismo. perdido en el movimiento de las manos de jack mientras se duchaba, no noto como una presencia extraña entraba a la casa, hasta que salio de su transe cuando la puerta del baño se rompio en dos.

¡JACK! ¿¡PORQUE DIABLOS TE HAS IDO Y NO ME HAS DICHO NADA!? - grito desesperado un chico de cabello azul y ojos rojos que entraba por el cuadro de la puerta, pisando los pedasos de la rota puerta, mientras el mensionado pegaba un salto del susto

¿¡QUE DIABLOS HACES EN MI CASA, Odysseus!? - gritaba tomando una toalla y tapandose - ¡TU Y YO YA TERMINABAS NUESTRA RELACION HACE TIEMPO!

¡CLARO QUE NO Y NO DEJARE QUE TE ALEJES DE MI! - respondio tomando al chico de los hombros y sacudiendole violentamente - ¡TODAVIA NO SE CUAL ES LA RAZON PARA QUE SIGAS DICIENDO ESO!

¡SUELTAME,THEOPHILUS! - grito tratando de que este le soltara - ¡EN ESTE MOMENTO TE ESTAS DANDO LA RESPUESTA TU MISMO!

Nunca vuelvas a llamarme asi, Te juro jack spicer que cuando oses de nuevo intentar sacarme de tu vida, te matare - Eso fue la gota que reboso el vaso para chase young y sin mas preanbulos desaparecio en una nube de humo negro.

mientras el chico sacudia al pelirrojo, cual logro escapar de este, lanzandole el espejo del lavamos en la cabeza provocando que este le soltara y tocara la zona afectada, enojandose aun mas.

maldicion...- sussuro sintiendo como la sangre vajaba por su frente

NO volveras a tocarame nunca mas - le aclaro - y nunca vuelvas a amenasarme enfrente de MI hijo

Chase se encontraba parado en frente de la escalera, dispuesto a subir para partirle la cara a ese dichoso tipo quien se creia el dueño de su jack, hasta que escucho como el ruido cesaba con el sonido de un espejo romperse, un sollozo lo saco de todo pensamiento y que provenia de arriba de las escaleras. en lo alto de la escalera el niño lloraba desconsolado por lo que hacian sus padres, mientras se tapaba los oidos tratando de no escuchar sus gritos y sin darse cuenta de que estos habian cesado .- todo esto es por mi culpa - decia entre sollozos

pequeño - hablo un hombre que se encontraba en frente del niño - ¿quien es usted?

Me llamo chase young y desde ahora puedes llamarme ''papa''


	2. Nuevamente

Cap.2

Nisiquiera lo conosco, de ninguna manera puedo llamarle papa - le aclaro mirandole algo desconfiado - ¿como es que usted a entrado a mi casa?

Es que soy, digamos como la pareja de tu mama - contesto tranquilo sentandose al lado de este

Entonces... ¿porque nunca le habia visto antes, ni habia oido hablar de usted? - le pregunto con desconfianza

Porque hace mucho que no nos vemos - respondio ya un poco molesto por todas las preguntas del niño

Entonces es; "amor de lejos, felices los cuatro" - dijo mirandole fijamente - porque mama ha tenido un monton de pretendientes y un par de novios, pero a ninguno nunca le eh llamado papa, pero... Quizas con usted haga una ecepcion

¿Entonces a mi me llamaras papa? - hizo una pregunta nuevamente, mirandole a los ojos - ¿Porque repentinamente cambias de idea? ¿Es que ya no soy un desconocido?

No lo se, hay algo en usted que me inspira confianza... No se pero creo plenamente poder llegar a confiar en usted -Dijo dedicandole una sonrisa al mayor, quien tambien levemente sonrio, ese niño causaba un efecto extraño en el - Ademas mama desde que tengo 2 años que no tiene un novio y ya me esta dando pena

A proposito ¿Quien era ese hombre? - le pregunto seriamente al pequeño

Es un arconte desterado que en la antiguedad Se llamaba theophilus y como el significado de su nombre significa "Querido de dios" el fue muy venerado y querido por todos los dioses de la antiguedad, pero un dia su corazon se fue llenando de odio el cual fue tan grande que se convertio en colera por lo que fue desterado a la tierra a vivir inmortalmente hasta el final de los tiempos donde seria condenado a sufrir los peores castigos por siempre y fue nombrado por dios, Odysseus "Colera". Pero hizo un pacto con el demonio, quien le devolvio sus poderes por todos los secretos que el conociera del cielo, pero con una condicion el sentiria las mismas emociones que un humano, tendria tantos sentimientos como dolor- le contaba el niño como cual libro abierto - Mi mama nunca me conto nada, como le conocio para mi todavia es un misterio, mas me conto que salio con el 4 meses , pero jamas me conto porque terminaron y por como se comporta se nota que aun el no lo acepta y muchas veces a ido a mi casa a intentar que mama volviera con el y al parecer no desiste

Con que un arconte - pensaba para si, el guerrero dragon - si mal no recuerdo, Los arcontes son seres celestiales enviados por una deidad para cuidar, vengar o juzgar las injusticias que se producen en la tierra, pero al parecer el mal puede coromper a cualquiera celestial o mortal

Papi Chase - aquel llamado intenrumpio sus pensamientos - ¿porque me ignoras?

¿papi Chase? - pregunto el aludido

Tu me diguiste que te llamara papa ¿no? - le dijo sentandose en su regazo, cosa que sorprendio al otro - Y como eres mi papi, me debes un monton de regalo, primeramente quiero un robot sirviente que me prepare el desayuno y me de de comer en la boca, porque habeces me da flojera cortar mi comida y llevarmela hasta esta - el de los ojos dorados sonrio y acaricio la cabeza del pequeño - pero no puedes tocar a mama ¡es solo mio!

Entendido - le respondio sonriente

Papi Chase, te contare un secreto pero no puedes decirselo a nadie ¿ok? - comento el menor

Ok - contesto el otro

No me baño en la bañera porque... - hizo una pequeña pausa - ...Me da miedo que me traje el desague - el mayor sonrio ante tal confeccion

Hasta que por fin, pude desacerme de este idiota de Odysseus, odio tener que hacer mala sangre por las mañanas - se escuchaba cerca un murmuro - ¡Long! ¿¡donde estas, amor!?

¡estoy aqui mami! - contesto el mensionado - ¡y eh encontrado a papa!

¿¡a quien!? -pregunto asustado, corriendo hasta donde se encontraba el pequeño - ¡LONG!

Hola jack - saludo el antiguo guerrero heylin

Chase young...- apenas pudo articular palabra, perplejo ante tal escena. Chase young con su hijo sentado en su regazo, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza si en otras circunstancias se lo hubiezen contado el no lo hubiera creido, pero en ese presiso momento estaba sucediendo - ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO CON MI HIJO!?

jack deberias moderar tu lenguaje delante del cachorro - le dijo tranquilamente revolviendole el pelo al peque

ah si, lo siento - se disculpo agachando la cabeza - ¡ESPERA! ¿¡PORQUE ME ESTOY DISCULPANDO CONTIGO!? ¡LARGATE DE MI CASA, AHORA MISMO!

Deberias ser un poco mas amable conmigo, Jack - le decia tranquilamente, levantandose y cargando al niño en brazos - Ya que muy pronto sere el padre de nuestro cachorro

¿¡Como que cachorro!? ¡ni que el bebe fuera un animel y como que nuestro! ¿¡de donde te salen esas ocurrencias!? - le girtaba arebatandole al niño de los brazos al mayor, cosa que no le gusto para nada - ¡Pero cariño que te eh dicho de hablar con desconocidos y menos con personas como este! - dijo señalando a chase

No es un desconocido, dice que te conoce - respondio el pequeño

Osea que si cualquiera dice que me conoce tu le abririas la puerta sin persarlo ¿eh? - le reprochaba el pelirrojo - ¡sabes que eso no se hace!

¡Si yo no le abri la puerta! - se defendio el de ojos rubi - ¡Si ya estaba adentro, cuando lo encontre! A proposito ¿Como es que entro a la casa? ¿mama te ha dado una llave?

dejemoslo como que tengo una llave - respondio pasando una mano por la mejilla del peque

si, una universal - coreguia en voz baja, jack

¿de donde le conoces mami? - pregunto curioso

esa es una historia que no te contare, cariño - respondio

¿porque es mala? ¿o porque no quieres recordarla? - pregunto nuevamente con mucha curiosidad

Ciertamente, un poco de ambas - le respondio de la manera mas dulce posible, dandole un beso en la mejilla y luego cambiando totalmente su expresion al mirar a chase - ¿y tu? ¿que esperas para irte? ¿que te un beso y te diga adios "querido"?

Por alguna razon, a Chase no le gustaba la nueva actitud del nuevo y mejorado Jack, el enorme cambio en su cuerpo era algo que realmente le gustaba, mas su nuevo actitud era algo odiosa pero a la vez fuerte y desidida, simplemente el nuevo el, era realmente algo que le intrigaba. Una sonrisa de medio lado invadio su rostro, mientras sus ojos rectilianos se posaban en ambos pelirrojos.

Silencio .-.

Yo me largo - hablo el niño, bajando de los brazos de su madre y yendose en dirreccion a la habitacion lo mas rapido posible

Jack suspiro, cerrando los ojos y llevandose la mano a la cien, para despues abirlos y mirar dirrecto en los ojos dorados, haciendo que sus orbes se encontraran

¿Porque has venido? - le sorprendio con aquella pregunta - ¿Porque siempre solo apareces cuando estoy feliz? ¿Que quieres que me arodille ante ti como antes? ¿Que te diga cuan odsesionado estoy por ti? ¿O cuantos me gustas? para que te burles, me llames gusano y aplastes como siempre mis sueños, mientras juegas con mis sentimientos ¡Dime que es lo que quieres que haga para que me dejes en paz!

Eso lo tomo por sorpresa y mas viniendo de Jack, el cual antes se moria por un poco de su atencion y ahora le trataba sin preferencia alguna, eso le enojaba, mas habia una parte de el que se sentia culpable al ver correr las lagrimas por las mejillas de jack. Lo hubieze abrazado si este no hubieze retrosedido ¿Porque algo dentro de el dolia? ¿Acaso se sentia culpable o era algo mas?- "sera mejor que me valla" - penso para si mismo

¿Porque no puedo dejar de llorar? ¿que no era esto lo que yo queria? ¿que no era mi intencion que el supiera como en realidad me hacia sentir? ¿que pasa conmigo? ¿Ya le eh olvidado, no? - mil y un preguntas rondaban su cabeza y al darse cuenta ya la presencia del guerrero dragon habia desaparecido.

Los siguientes dias pasaron tranquilos, pude terminar de instalarse por fin conocer a los vecinos mas cercanos de los que antes ni sabia de sus existencias y darse cuenta de todas las cosas que se habia perdidos por no salir de su laboratorio y encontarse siempre en la ridicula y constante busqueda de wus ( De los cuales casi nunca ganaba ninguno ) ahora su vida empezaba a tomar forma. Un dia en el que se decidio por llevar a su hijo al parque para que pudiera hacer amigos y no se encontrara siempre solo con el y sus juguetes.

¡Pero mama, yo no necesito amigos! - se quejaba el menor, mientras iba con su mama caminando por la calle

Ya deja de quejarte, claro que necesitas amigos -le reprochaba al niño, mientras paraban en un pequeño parque en donde se encontraban muchos niños jugando en los diferentes juegos - ahora ve a jugar con los otros niños, mientras yo hablo con los demas padres ¿Ok?

si mama - respondio este, yendose hacia donde se encontraban los otros niños - "Que mono"- penso mientras se dirigia a donde se encontraban los otros padres - Hola - saludo haciendo que tod s le miraran

¡Hola! - saludo entusiasta una mujer de pelo negro con ojos cafes y de piel muy blanca pero no tanto como la propia - Un placer soy Ai otohana soy japonesa y tu

Soy Jack spicer y soy Americano - respondio entrechando la mano con la mujer

¡Hola! espero no les importe me meta en su conversacion pero soy Cheng ming - les interumpio a ambos un hombre de pelo negro y ojos de igual color, obviamente chino

¡No que va, entre mas mejor! - expresaron ambos sonrientes

¿Y diganme cuales son sus hijos? - pregunto la mujer - mi hijo es el pequeño del mono azul y zapatos grises

Bueno, mis hijos son el par de gemelos morenos- le siguio el hombre de pelo oscuro - los que estan vestidos de morado y tienen zapatos negros

¡que monos! - comento la mujer toda feliz - ¡son muy tiernos! Jack me doy cuenta que tu hijo es el de cabello rojo y ojos rubi, igual que tu ¿cierto?

¡si! ¿es tan obvio? - les pregunto

¡claro que si! - le respondio el otro hombre - es que es un mini tu

tus hijos tampoco es que se diferencien de ti - le dijo la morena sonriente - aunque mi Kohari se parece un monton a su madre solo en caracter porque en lo demas es igual a mi ex-marido jajajajaja

al menos no tienes que ver al tuyo todos los dias cuando vas a tomar el periodico, porque vive al frente - dijo el pelinegro sonriente - y es enserio, no crean que es una broma ¿y tu jack? ¿No tienes un ex bastardo-a? - le pregunto interogante

Si y a la vez No - le respondio confundiendolos - Nunca me eh casado, solo es un ex-novio acosador que no me quiere dejar en paz - dijo para que despues se rieran los tres

¡mami! ¡mami! ¡mami! - se escuchaban unos gritos que hizieron a todos los padres cercanos alarmarse - ¡mira lo que encontramos! - gritaban cuatro niños que salian de unos arbustos y se acercaban al grupo donde estaba jack - ¡mami mira la cosa que encontramos, antes estaba brillando pero cuando la coji dejo de brillar!

dejame ver eso, amorcito - dijo jack, tomando el odjeto con las manos - "¡esto es un wu!"- penso al examinarlo a fondo - cariño ¿de donde has sacado esto?

bueno... Mejor te cuento la historia, porque sin la historia lo demas no tiene sentido

Flashback (NA: Lo lamento no se como se escribe) :

camino hacia donde se encontraban los demas niños.- ¡Hola me llamo Long spicer! - les dijo- ¿y ustedes?

¡hola, yo soy Kohari otohana! - le saludo otro niño de pelo oscuro - ellos son Wei y Wah ming

¡genial, debe ser chulo tener un gemelo! - dijo el pelirrojo

no lo creeas - le respondieron los dos al unizo

¿O soy yo o detras de los arbustos algo esta brillando? - pregunto el nipon señalando de donde salia el resplandor - ¿vamos a ver?

¡pues claro! - respondieron los otros tres, tomando a este de la mano y diriguiendose hasta donde se encontraba el resplandor - chulo - dijeron todos al toparse con un pequeño odjeto redondo que tenia tres pequeños agujeros en un lado, con dibujos de dragones, que flotaba en el aire y desprendia un brillo dorado - ahora ¿quien lo coje?

Todos se miraron en silencio...

¡Lo hare yo, grupo de cobardes! - dijo el de ojos rubi, mientras se acercaba y lo tomaba, cosa que hizo que dejara de brillar - ¡guao!

¡Oye mocoso deja eso! - escucho gritar muy cerca de el - ¿¡Que crees que estas haciendo!?

¿¡Que cree que hace usted abuela!? - le respondio enfadado

¡Mocoso! - grito una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos verdes, quien se encontraba al lado de un ¿Brijol, montado en un pajaro?

Wuya no pierdas la cabeza - le decia el brigol, cosa que confundio al niño

¡Joder, chicos vengan a ver un brigol que habla! - gritaba emocionado el niño, haciendo que todos sus amigos salieran de entre los arbustos a ver

¡Cool! - gritaron todos mirando la escena - ¡mira un calvito!

¡Y una nipona! - grito uno de los gemelos - ¡Y un brazileño y un vaquero! - decia el otro

¡chulisimo! - dijeron todos mirandose, mientras que un gruñido salio del estomago de los niños - ¡Que hambre! - dijeron todos - ¡Lo siento, pero mi mama me dijo que no hable con gente fea! - y se metieron en los arbustos

Fin de flashback.

Y eso paso- terminaba de contar el pequeño comiendo un sadwichg de mantequilla de mani y jalea y bebiendose un zumo de manzana

¡Estos niños, que cosas se inventan! - se reian el chino y la japonesa

¡Espera! ¿como digiste que se llamaba la mujer? - pregunto su "mama" algo alterado

Creo que wuya - al terminar de decir eso, una parte del parque detras de ellos exploto - ¡Long! - grito jack cubriendo al niño con su cuerpo, cosa que los demas a su alrededor tambien hicieron - ¿¡estan bien!? - les pregunto a los demas y ellos asintieron

¡Alli esta el mocoso! - escucho gritar a sus espaldas, una voz que reconocio al instante - ¡Wuya!

¡Corran,Vamonos de aqui! - grito haciendo que todos le miraran, tomaran a sus hijos y empezaran a correr justo como lo hacia el

¡Ah! - grito al caer al suelo, tapando al pequeño con su cuerpo, porque algo le sujetaba la pierna, ¿una cuerda magica? - ¿¡Estas bien, Long!?

¡Si mama estoy bien! - respondio el mencionado algo asustado - ¡perdoname no debi haber tomado eso! - y empezo a llorar

¡Sueltame maldita bruja! ¡te lo exijo! - grito

Tu no estas en posicion de exijir nada - le respondio esta acercandose hasta donde se encontraba este - ahora, tienes algo que es mio ; La moneda del dragon

¡no te me acerques! - le dijo aun en el suelo, cubriendo al niño con su cuerpo. cuando vio como la bruja retrocedia y sintio una fijura detras de el

Es mejor que te alejes, wuya - escucho decir detras de el y reconocio la voz - chase - dijo este, quien tenia un par de rasguños y moretones por su caida de cara al suelo y por lo blanco porcelana de su piel - ¿Jack, estas bien?

¡papi Chase! - grito el niño antes de que este respondiera - ¡has venido a salvarnos de esa mujer fea!

Chase...- apenas pudo decir jack

¿Que estabas intentando hacer, Wuya? - le pregunto el guerrero heylin a la bruja

Yo... Yo no intentaba hacer nada Chase, lo juro - respondio esta un poco asustada, mientras este se acercaba y tomaba a jack en brazos (NA: Estilo princesa)

papi - le dijo el pequeño mirandolo - Lo siento

No tienes porque disculparte, pequeño cachoro -le respondio con voz suave

mama ¿esta bien,cierto? - le pregunto asustado

Espero que si - respondio

¡Eh, que yo no estoy muerto! - dijo el anterirmente mencionado

¡Mami! - grito el niño aferrandose al cuerpo de su madre, mas si era posible - ¡estas bien!

claro que si, carino - sonrio y beso a su hijo en la mejilla - ya, ya

mas tarde, ustedes y yo resolveremos cuentas pendientes - les dijo desapareciendo de alli y dejando a todos sorprendidos

¿Ese era Jack spicer?...- se preguntaron todos - ¿Jack spicer tiene un hijo con Chase young?

**Hola** - dice la autora novata - Gracias a todas las personas que hallan leido este fic (Aun que no hallan comentado se los agradesco)

Gracias a mi primer comentario (Sin el no hubiera tenido la inspiracion para seguir adelante) :

Gracias Nekito-kun, te lo agradesco mucho y espero sea de tu agrado este capitulo y a todos los demas tambien, UN ENORME GRACIAS a tod s se los agradesco mucho.

Pasen, diviertanse y comenten: Adios!


	3. Descubriendo la magia

Cap.3

En su cuidadela el antiguo guerrero heylin, pensaba en formas de castigar a los que se atreviron a intentar lastimar a Jack y a su cachorro, miles de maneras de tortura venian a su cabeza y desaparecian al ver al pequeño jugar con los habitantes de su cuidadela, quienes veian y trataban al niño como si estuvieze hecho de porcelana, camino hasta este y lo odservo tratando de buscar algo en el, que ni el mismo sabia que era, lo tomo en brazos y le miro dirrecto a los ojos, haciendo que los orbes rubi y dorados se encontraran, odservando despues como en el rostro del niño se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa y sin darse cuenta el tambien se encontraba sonriendo, no de una manera sadica, ni una llena de odio, sino una simple sonrisa sincera.

Papi - lo saco de sus pensamientos, escuchar al niño hablar - ¿Donde esta mami?

En estos momentos creo esta dormido, ya mas tarde vendra con nosotros - le respondio al pequeño, quien le miraba con total atencion y en eso recordo lo que le habia pasado a jack, recordo lo mariado que se encontraba cuando llegaron a la cuidadela y por su exprecion y sus palabras era obvio lo que pensaba sobre teletrasportarse "Creo que voy a vomitar, nunca te atrevas a hacer eso cuando este yo contigo" - dijo antes de irse corriendo hacia los aseos, sonrio nuevamente antes de hablar.

Gracias - le interumpio el pequeño antes de que este hablara, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le miro, en sus ojos se podia notar la gratitud y el cariño que le tenia al mayor, quien acaricio los cabellos del menor y lo llevo en rumbo a la habitacion donde se encontraba Jack, al entrar este se encontraba sentado en la cama, mirando hacia la puerta.

jack - escucho decir, detras de la puerta

Adelante - respondio, mientras se abria la puerta y Chase entraba con Long en brazos - Hola amorcito

¡Mami! - decia felizmente el niño, mientras se lanzaba de los brazos del mayor a los de su madre - ¿¡nos vamos a quedar con papa!? - pregunto entusiasmado mirando a Jack

Mas tarde te respondere, cariño. Ahora hablare con Chase, digo "Papi" - le dijo al niño, quien enseguida capto el mensaje y salio de la habitacion, cerrando la puerta tras suyo - Y ahora que hago yo - dijo el peque para nadie en especial - ¡Uy! Una pantera

Chase... - hablo el pelirrojo, captando la atencion del mencionado - Antes que nada, quiero disculparme contigo... En verdad lo siento

No tienes porque disculparte - respondio el morocho (1) sentandose a su lado - Yo...

No... es que te hice pasar un mal trago y en verdad lo lamento - le interumpio

No jack, yo si que lo lamento en su tiempo yo te hize sufir mucho y espero que en algun momento me perdones y... - no pudo terminar, porque unos calidos labios aprisionaban los suyos - Chase...- pronuncio el pelirrojo al ser separados sus labios - te perdono

Una sonrisa acompañada por el silencio, era lo que ambos necesitaban, era uno de esos momentos en los que no son necesarias las palabras para saber lo que la otra persona piensa o siente, un simple beso y una caricia fue lo unico que necesitaron para sentirse completos, hasta que fueron intenrumpidos por la puerta que se abria de repente.- ¡Salvame papi! - gritaba el pequeño pelirrojo, abrazandose a este y escondiendo su rostro en su armadura - ¡ayudame!

¿Que pasa, cachorro? - le pregunto al inquieto "cachorro"

La vieja esa de la otra vez esta en el salon y me da mucho miedo - respondio aferrandose mas al cuerpo de su "papi", quien suspiro

"¿Que diablos querra esa bruja ahora?" - penso el guerrero dragon, cargando al pequeño y salindo de la habitacion acompañado de Jack, tomados de la mano. Al llegar al salon, contemplo las miradas de sorpresa de todos los presentes en especial Wuya, quien veia incredula la escena.- ¿Que tanto miran? - pregunto el mas pequeño del salon y resiviendo malas respuestas por parte de los demas, quienes solo respondian con sus miradas amenazantes.- Papi...- dijo escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Chase.

No sabia que Chase young fuera un hombre de familia - comentaba Hannibal Bean en su forma humana, era un hombro que aparentaba alrededor de 30 años, rubio de ojos oscuros - Yo que pensaba que no te gustaban los niños

Pues te has equivocado - respondio sintiendo como el niño recostaba su cabeza de su hombro y decia. - Papi, tengo hambre - cosa que le hizo verse mas tierno - ¿Cuando vamos a comer?

Mas tarde - le respondio Jack, acariciando su pelo

¿Podemos ir al MCDONALD? - pregunto el menor, haciendo resaltar la ultima palabra

No - respondio secamente el pelirrojo - ¿A ti que te pasa con ir a ese lugar?

Excuse me to be an american boy (Perdone por ser un chico americano) - comento la guaguita (2) haciendo un puchero y sin darse cuenta hablando en ingles (NA: Su idioma natal)

Only you say not and point. (Solo Te digo que no y punto) - le respondio en ingles, mientras todos le miraban extrañados por su conversacion en otro idioma, demaciado diferente a su habitual - And not buts (Y nada de peros)

But, but but... (Pero, pero pero...) - su queja fue callada por la mirada de su madre - Ok...

Todos miraban al pequeño con intriga y miraban despues a Jack, el niño era exactamente un reflejo de el, en ecepcion de que su piel era relativamente muy blanca pero no tanto como la del mayor y su actitud era igual a la del el antiguo Jack, pero con algo mas de rebeldia en su forma de responder a las personas, era alguien mas "Borde" (3) y mas respondon, al mirar a Chase no habia mucho que relacionaba al peque con el, pero habia algo extraño, era como un lazo emocional que se podia ver a kilometros de distancia. Una maliciosa sonrisa se forma en el rostro de Hannibal Roy Bean, que desaparecio al instante "¿Que pasaria, si ese cachorro desaparece?" penso y sonrio malignamente en su interrior "Pero... ¿A que me enfrento?".

¿¡Que!? ¿Ahora nos hemos vuelto un circo? - pregunto el menor, sacando a todos de sus pensamientos - ¡Uy, un leon! - Para todos era sorprendente con la facilidad en la que se distraia con la cosa mas minima y insignificante, junto con la rapidez y la facilidad en que cambiaba de emociones

¿Que se les ofrece? - pregunto Chase Young secamente

Nada solo queriamos pasar a saludar y a aclarar cosas - le respondio la bruja heylin - Porque la gente inventa muchos chismes ¿sabes?

Explicame, Wuya ¿Porque deberia importarme eso? - dijo el moreno, mirando al niño, quien se estaba quedando dormido con la cabeza recostada en su hombro - Long - le llamo y este solo respondio moviendose un poco - "hace 3 minutos estaba gritando y ahora esta dormido" - penso

Damelo - le dijo el de ojos rubi, lo hubiera hecho si el pequeño no se hubiera aferrado a el - No me dejes papi... - murmuraba ya en los brazos de morfeo, aferrandose cada vez mas a su papa

El pelirrojo sonrio, jamas se abria imaginado una escena asi, buscaba con la esperanza de que no halla roto, una camara que tenia en unos de sus bolsillos y... ¡Gracias a dios estaba intacta! les tomo una foto y sonrio ampliamente en ese momento como le hubieze encantado tener una maquina del tiempo para poder enseñarle esa foto al Chase young de Hace 3 años, juraba por dios que hubieze caido en un profundo coma o lo hubieze sacado de su cuidadela a patadas diciendo mentiroso.- "Esta sera la postal de navidad" - penso para si - "Hasta a mi me esta entrando sueño" - bostezo

Todos les miraron y pensaron "Ya entiendo de donde ese mocoso es tan flojo, es porque es igual a la madre".

Bueno, ha sido una hermosa velada pero todo tiene su fin ¿no? - dijo Wuya antes de irse, cosa que despues hicieron los demas

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a una habitacion, donde intento hacer que el niño le soltara, cosa que no le fue facil pero que al final logro, se sento en esta y miro fijamente al pequeño, quien abrazaba una almohada como si su vida dependiera de ello, despues miro a Jack, quien se acosto en la cama y durmiendose al instante, abrazo por la espalda al menor.- "Todas esas extrañas cosas que el cachorro hace las ha heredado de el" - penso parandose y saliendo de la habitacion, cerrando la puerta tras de el.

"¡Me vengare, Ya vera lo hare y de la peor manera posible! - gritaba un enojado chico de pelo azul, haciendo a sus ojos cambiar de color, de un palido rosa a un rojo intenso y vatiendo sus alas con colera - ¡Jack!"

Un grito le desperto de repente con los ojos vidriosos y el sudor callendo por su frente, un mal sueño en ese momento era lo que el menos queria.- "Odyssues" - penso recordando al nombrado eran cada vez mas extraños los sueños referentes a el, que a su vez eran pocos pero cada vez se hacian mas realistas como si los estuviera viendo en el momento presiso en el que sucedian. Suspiro tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y miro el relog de su brazo, tanto habia dormido, se levanto y se dio cuenta de donde estaba, era la habitacion de Chase solo habia podido entrar una vez en que unos felinos de Chase le persiguian (Porque les habia ordenado sacarle y si hacia falta comerselo) en la habia podido sacarles partido y se encerro en una habitacion sin que le vieran, pero el sabia que le encontrarian bastante rapido, mas su olor debia de estar por todas partes mas habia corrido sin querer un rato en circulos. Miro todo con sumo cuidado y abraso una de las almohadas, la cual tenia inpregnada el olor de Chase, sonrio hasta que la puerta detras de el se abrio de golpe, dejandole en shock, solto la almohada y volveo roboticamente al darse vuelta estaba el mismiso guerrero dragon detras de el, sonrio con nerviosismo y despues de que le insultara y echara a patadas, volvio a su casa y lloro en la oscuridad por un buen rato. Noto que faltaba alguien en la cama.

Salio de la habitacion y camino por el pasillo, hasta llegar a un salon donde se encontraba un pequeño pelirrojo jugando con los leones como si de gatitos se tratase, cual al verle sonrio y corrio hasta este a abrazarlo.

¡Mama, tienes que ver todas las cosas geniales que me ha enseñado papa! - decia emocionado, el menor

¿Como que? - le pregunto sonriente, a lo que el niño respondio sentandose en el suelo, doblando las piernas en flor de loto y cerrando los ojos, a los pocos minutos empezando a levitar.- Long - le llamo suavente, cosa que hizo que abriera los ojos y callera al suelo

¿¡Porque esto solo pasa cuando me desconcentro!? - dijo mientras se levantaba

Porque te desconcentras, cariño - le respondio sonriendo - "No importa cuanto quiera alejarle de la magia, no importa que hago siempre estara dentro de el" - penso entristeciendose

Mami ¿Te pasa algo? - le pregunto confundido, sacandole de sus pensamientos

No es nada, solo es que me perdi en mis pensamientos - le respondio para tranquilizarlo

Y tambien me ha dado esto - dijo corriendo hacia uno de los leones que tenia bajo una de sus patas un libro de color azul oscuro con los bordes en dorado y acabados en plata - Es un libro de magia y solamente se habre cuando yo lo abrio o lo ordeno, al resitar un hechizo desaparece del libro y aparece otra vez en su lugar pero con resultados diferentes ¿¡No es genial!? Voy a ser asi como harry potter

Si - le respondio no muy convencido

¡Ademas puedo hacer esto! - le dijo emocionado, alejandose un poco de el, abriendo la boca y espulsando de esta una gran cantidad de fuego, cosa que quemo un poco una pared - ups, Papi me va a matar

Una mueca de disgusto se formo en su rostro.

¿Donde esta tu padre? - le pregunto secamente

Creo que esta entrenando, ¿porque? estas enojado con el - le dijo con tono inocente, mirando la Pared y luego el libro - Espero halla un hechizo para areglar eso - añadio abriendo el libro

...-No dijo nada, solo se diriguo a donde sabia que se encontraria con el, al llegar este se encontraba practicando sus artes marciales.- Chase ¿porque...

le he dado ese libro? - le intenrumpio - Desde que le vi supe que habia algo extraño en el, antes no pude indentifiarlo pero despues me di cuenta - hizo una pausa - Dentro de el corre una gran cantidad de energia magica y por eso quiero preguntar ¿de donde viene tal poder?

Si no te has dado cuenta, es obvio que Long no es mi hijo, Yo solo me fui 3 Años y el tiene 4 años, ademas de que solo tenia 15 años es obvio que no iba a tener un hijo a tal edad - le decia tranquilamente - Su poder proviene de su padre, quien se caso con mi tia y el era muy poderoso nunca supe de donde provenia su magia, pero su problema era el ser mortal, el y mi tia murieron en un acidente de avion nose si provocado hace tres años y por eso es por lo que yo tengo a Long y te preguntaras ¿el porque de su nombre? pues es porque mi tio era de origen chino, pero los genes spicer son tan fuertes que en ese niño no hay ningun rasgo asiatico por lo que es asi, aunque todavia no entiendo el porque le llamo Long "Dragon"

Yo tengo una teoria - dijo llamando su atencion - Al utilizar su magia su cuerpo desprende poder dragon de una manera que nunca habia visto, es como si hubieze nacido del fuego de uno, pero no de uno cualquiera es como si fuera un Dragon de oro

Porfavor tendras que explicarme, porque del tema de los dragones yo se muy poco - le dijo el pelirrojo

En una breve explicacion, los Dragones de oro son justos y buenos, Pueden tomar la forma de animales o de humanos. Generalmente se les encuentra disfrazados de esta ultima forma y su nivel de inteligencia es tan alto que se les considera genios. Su arma es el fuego o una nube de gas paralizante. -Dijo, mientras veia la expresion de deconcierto de jack - Quizas tu tio no murio de forma dragon pero de manera humana si, por lo que no puede regresar a este mundo al menos con su forma humana y por lo que se no quedaran muchos dragones y mas en especial de esa raza

Me estas queriendo decir que mi hijo, esa cosita tierna que eh cuidado por 3 años sin que yo lo supiera es un...Un... - no pude terminar de hablar

¿Un dragon? pues si - le contesto el antiguo guerrero heylin - lo que mas me intriga es que naciera de una humana, con un aspecto humano y siga siendo un dragon completamente, con todos los poderes de uno en edad adulta, que lastima que no sepa utilizarlos

Y espero no aprenda, no quiero que forme parte de esta absurda guerra que no llevara a nadie a ninguna parte - decia algo preocupado el de ojos rubis

Aunque en algun momento le hara falta, mas existen seres muy poderosos que casan a los dragones completos como el para robar su magia o venderlos en el mercado negro magico y ese cachorro es como si destilara de su cuerpo poder magico de un dragon - Aclaro odservando el nerviosismo del otro - como ninguno de nosotros este cerca y como el no sepa utilizar sus poderes...

Lo entiendo - respondio tranquilizandose - si es lo que hay que hacer, esta bien

"Esto puede serme util en su momento, pero por ahora creo no me servira de mucho" - pensaba un malicioso Hannibal roy bean - " Ese niño es especial, asi que sera mejor mantenerlo odservado porque en cualquier momento me puede ser muy util para todos mis planes, mas esperare mas nunca debe uno desesperarse"

¡Hola! - les habla otra vez la autora - quiero darles las gracias a todas las personas que han leido y comentado mi fic, en verdad se los agradesco

Y gracias a mis tres primeros (inner: Y unicos comentarios ¬¬) Se los agradesco mucho! :

Nekito-chan, Shifty Braginski y Juanis ¡L s quiero gracias!

Aqui les explico los que estan marcados por numeros:

(1): Moreno o de pelo oscuro, en mexico y otras paises latinomericanos

(2): Es como se les dice a los bebes en chile y en algun que otro pais de america

(3): Mal educado en España

Ah y una cosa que se me habia olvidado : Los personajes de duelo xiaolin (Inner: O Xiaolin Showdown como quieran -,- ) porque si me pertenecieran no estaria escribiendo esto porque tendria pasta ~.~ pasta pasta pasta pasta pasta yey! Sayonara!


End file.
